


Limited Gene Pool

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Can the team save Daniel from his kidnapper in time?





	Limited Gene Pool

Limited Gene Pool

Summary: While on a mission, Daniel vanishes.

 

"Why does General Landry want to see me?" Vala asked boarding the elevator with Teal'c.

"I do not know." Teal'c answered. 

"Did he call Cameron and Samantha?" Vala inquired.

"I believe all of SG-1 was requested." Teal'c replied.

"Maybe a mission? Perhaps Daniel needs our help." Vala's eyes lit up.

"We shall find out shortly." Teal'c said patiently as the elevator descended.

 

"Any idea why Landry wants us?" Cameron asked as he and Sam walked down the hall together.

"Not a clue." Sam shrugged.

They entered the briefing room just as Vala and Teal'c did from the opposite direction.

They had barely settled into their seats when Landry and Lieutenant Davies entered.

"Daniel's missing." Landry told them.

"How? When?" Sam asked the Lieutenant.

"We were staying at the inn, he went to bed last night and when we woke he was gone. Dr. Jackson's pack, glasses and boots are still there. The rest of my team is still searching." Davies answered. 

"General--" Mitchell turned to him.

"Granted. Gear up and go. Bring him home." Landry ordered and SG-1 departed quickly.

 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and winced, he tried to move his arms but realized he was shackled to the ceiling.

Though his vision was blurry he could tell he was on a Goa'uld ship.

Great, which minor snakehead grabbed me?

With a sigh Daniel closed his eyes again to gather his strength for dealing with the Goa'uld who would surely arrive soon to gloat about his capture.

 

"Colonel's." Major Walker nodded to Cameron and Sam.

"What happened?" MItchell demanded as they strode to the inn.

"Dr. Jackson just wasn't here when we woke. We didn't hear a thing so he must have been subdued quickly." The Major answered.

"Did these people see or hear anything?" Sam asked motioning to the inn's patron's.

"They say no." Walker frowned.

"Perhaps they need a bit more persuasion." Teal'c answered with clenched jaw.

"Have at it big guy." Mitchell agreed.

Teal'c stalked to the bar and spoke to the inn keeper quietly, the others noticed the man's eyes glance at another patron wearing a cloak.

Teal'c started for the man when he bolted out the nearby door, Teal'c hurried to follow and the team rushed after them both.

"Damn!" Mitchell hissed as they found the alley empty.

Teal'c held up a hand and then headed for a side alley, the rest of the team trailing.

Seeing the cloaked figure they ran after him and saw him enter a darkened doorway.

"Hold up." Mitchell ordered.

"We have him trapped!" Vala balked.

"Let's play it smart, Teal'c and I will go inside, you two guard the door if he should get by us." Mitchell ordered quietly.

Sam nodded and with a grumbling Vala in tow they took up their positions.

 

Teal'c looked at Mitchell and they quietly entered.

There was little light in the building so it was difficult to see anyone hiding inside.

After a few hand signal's and the men split up to search.

 

Mitchell shouted as the back of his leg throbbed and he went to one knee.

Footsteps rushed past followed by heavier treads.

"Go get him Teal'c!" Mitchell called and rose with throbbing leg to follow.

Unable to see the stairs he tripped and fell onto them.

With a silent curse he got up again only to halt at the familiar sound of a zat gun.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c called.

"Yeah, here." Mitchell waved.

Teal'c started over and Mitchell limped meeting him half way.

"Vala MalDoran has captured the man." Teal'c informed him.

"Smuggled a zat out again huh?" Mitchell shook his head.

"Most fortunate in this situation, would you not agree?" Teal'c tilted his head slightly with a smirk.

"Let's go see who it is." Mitchell motioned and hobbled after him.

 

Daniel looked up as the doors opened.

Okay,he doesn't look like a Goa'uld.

The gray haired stranger looked Daniel over several moments then backhanded Daniel across the face.

Daniel flexed his jaw as the man walked behind him.

Before Daniel could speak incredible pain coursed through his body stealing his breath.

It was several minutes after the pain stopped before Daniel could think coherently again.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" The man asked in a hoarse voice.

"Guess so." Daniel wheezed.

"Arrogant Tauri." The man rasped and jabbed Daniel again making him scream.

 

"Report." Landry ordered as the teams walked down the ramp.

"Jackson was grabbed by bounty hunters." Mitchell answered.

"Do we know where he is?" Landry questioned.

"No, but we know the Lucian Alliance is behind it." Sam replied.

Landry rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I've contacted a few friends...they'll get back to me soon." Vala added.

"Get your post exams." Landry ordered and headed for the door, he had a call to make to D.C. that he was not looking forward to.

"I thought with Netan dead they'd be less of a threat." Mitchell muttered as they walked out.

"Let us hope Vala MalDoran's contacts locate Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.

"They will." Vala nodded, determined to stay positive.

Cameron and Sam exchanged a look as they entered the infirmary.

 

Daniel groaned as he regained consciousness.

So that's a Goa'uld painstick? Never been up close and personal with one...though it hurt like hell when Burrock used it on the bars of the cells he had Jack and I locked up in after trying to rescue Chaka and it travelled to us.

Then of course there was Bedrosia, but holy crap no one said how much more it hurt to be actually jabbed by one!

I could have done without ever experiencing that.

Okay Daniel, focus...who is this guy? A bounty hunter? Does he have the rest of the team too?

Daniel's thoughts halted when the door opened again and the man entered wearing an evil grin.

The beatings began.

 

"Thank you Caius." Vala nodded.

"Twelve hours later." Mitchell muttered.

"You can thank me by sending the supplies over." The smuggler, who's ship Daniel, Vala,Teal'c and Mitchell returned to him after stealing it back from the Lucian Alliance which in turn gained them the power coil that then got them Arlos' mother's necklace back only to be told the effects of the Goa'uld bracelets Vala had used on she and Daniel would wear off on it's own, replied.

"Cargo away sir." Major Marks announced transporting it to the ship.

"Let's go pay a visit to the bounty hunters." Mitchell nodded.

"Lay in course." Colonel Grant ordered.

The Odyssey departed on the next step to finding Daniel.

 

Daniel hurt all over.

He let out a groan as the doors opened again.

"Who...are...you...?" Daniel wheezed.

The man took Daniel chin in a painful grip and raised it.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The man rasped with a grin.

Daniel looked at him blankly then swallowed painfully as the man told him then stood and picked up the painstick again with a smug smile.

 

"Just like Caius said." Mitchell nodded seeing the cargo ship over the planet.

"No life signs on board." Sam announced looking at the monitor in front of her.

"Teal'c." Mitchell nodded.

Teal'c was beamed over and disabled the rings on the cargo ship then returned to the Odyssey and the team beamed down to the surface.

The foursome, clad in leather, walked to the local watering hole.

Vala pointed out the pair in the corner and they went over.

"Hello boys." Vala smiled and sat in the chair across from the bounty hunters.

"What do you want?" One of the pasty faced men sneered.

"The bounty you gave to the Lucain Alliance." Vala answered and placed an item on the table.

"What is that?" The second man asked.

"Worth a great deal on Etot."

"Etot..." The first man breathed.

The fabled city of bounty hunter retirement.

"You seriously want to be bounty hunters the rest of your lives?" Sam prodded when they were silent for too long.

"Tell us where the bounty is and you'll receive enough of these to retire comfortable on Etot." Vala enticed.

"Who do you work for?" The first man asked suspiciously.

"The great and powerful Oz." Teal'c deadpanned.

Cam gaped at him while Sam bit her lip to keep from snickering.

"Never heard of him." The second man snorted.

"A very powerful Goa'uld, he's been biding his time, amassing a new army to retake lost Goa'uld territory." Sam managed to answer with a straight face.

"Yep, he's plenty pissed alright, going after his enemies startin' with the Lucian Alliance. Wouldn't wanna be in their shoes." Cam nodded. 

"If he's so interested in the bounty maybe we should talk to him ourselves." The first man replied boldly.

"Good luck with that." Mitchell chuckled.

"Oz is very picky who he deals with." Vala nodded.

"Very...picky." Teal'c added looking the bounty hunters up and down distastefully.

"Tell us where he is and you'll get paid very well." Mitchell said pushing the item toward the men.

"Lot's more where that came from." Vala sing-songed.

The bounty hunters shared a look then spilled their guts.

In exchange Teal'c left the coordinates to where more ' loot ' could be found.

SG-1 found a clearing and transported back to the Odyssey.

"I do not believe that worked!" Mitchell chuckled as Sam relayed the coordinates to the helm.

"It was an excellent plan." Teal'c nodded to Vala.

"Thank you Muscles." Vala grinned.

"You gave them a plastic smiley face button!" Mitchell shook his head.

"It worked didn't it?" Vala replied, "Besides, can I help it if it looked very,very similar to a zirza from the planet Etot?" She added with a smirk.

"It'll be a few hours guys, let's change and eat." Sam suggested.

The four man team headed of the bridge, their leather outfits shining under the lights.

 

 

Daniel hung from his chains biting back a cry of pain.

I could really use a rescue here guys.

How long have I been here?

God Teal'c how did you stand it?

Daniel bit back a sob as the man reappeared with the painstick.

 

' SG-1 report to the bridge.'

The team departed the messhall and went to the bridge, they were show a Goa'uld ship on long range sensors.

"They have scanners, this is as close as we can get without alerting them." Colonel Grant informed them.

"We have Doctor Jackson's internal locator beacon but I can't get a lock on it." Major Marks announced.

"Looks like that area is shielded." Sam frowned checking the scan.

"Can you drop us on board without them knowing?" Mitchell asked.

"Most cargo ships have a blind spot, where their sensors shift a bit." Vala answered.

They looked at her surprised.

"A little tidbit I picked up along the way." Vala replied with a smile.

"Okay, I found where it is. Let me watch for a few minutes to see if there's a pattern." Sam requested. 

 

"So...how much...was I...worth?" Daniel gasped in pain.

"A full kassa crop.Worth every ear I payed." The man answered walking around him.

Daniel closed his eyes rather than watch the man circle him and end up throwing up.

He doubted his ribs and abdomen would thank him if he tossed his cookies seeing as how that was where the painstick was used the most on him.

"I am curious though,how did you manage to do it?" The man asked squating to see Daniel's face.

"Ancient...Chinese...secret."

I'm channeling Jack again! What I wouldn't give for Calgon to take me away right now.

A second later he cried out as light shot from his mouth,nose and eyes when the painstick was applied again.

 

"Sam?"

"Another minute."

"I have a feeling Jackson doesn't have many more of those." Mitchell murmured.

Teal'c looked over and saw the deep lines of worry on the Colonel's face.

"Okay,we have a window in five minutes." Sam announced.

"Let's go." Mitchell ordered grabbing his P-90 and led the team to the transport pad.

Sam joined them a few moments later and they waited.

"Now!" Sam said counting down with her watch and they disappeared from the Earth ship.

Teal'c,Sam and Mitchell had three directions covered as they transported into the alien ship ready to fire but no one came running indicating they hadn't been detected.

"Which way?" Mitchell asked quietly.

Sam pointed and Teal'c led the way followed by Vala,then Sam and Mitchell bringing up the rear.

 

Daniel panted and coughed up blood.

"I've waited a long time for this."

Daniel screamed as the painstick was used again.

 

Teal'c raised a fist and they all halted.

Cocking his head he listened then bolted away.

Mitchell cursed as they ran after him.

A few seconds later they heard what had sent Teal'c running...screams of agony.

 

Teal'c wasted no time looking back to see if they were following.

He had to get to his friend before it was too late.

Reaching the doors the screams seemed to eminate from he opened them and rushed over to the man torturing Daniel and grabbed his head turning his neck and snapping it then dropping the dead man to the ground.

"Oh jeez Jackson." Mitchell hissed then helped Teal'c unchain Daniel and ease him to the floor.

"I'll see if I can turn off the shield to beam out." Vala said and rushed from the room.

Sam instructed them to put Daniel in the recovery position and checked him over.

"We're gonna get you out of here soon Daniel." Sam soothed as Daniel groaned at her touch.

Mitchell looked at the dead man,wonder who he was and why he'd taken Daniel.

"Do you recognize him Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"No."

A moment later the Odyssey's transporter grabbed them.

The medical team hustled Daniel away and by silent agreement the rest of the team put their weapons in the armory then went to sickbay to wait.

 

'Bridge to Colonel Mitchell.'

"Go ahead Colonel."

'ETA to SGC beam in point is seven minutes.'

"Roger that,Mitchell out."

"How is Daniel?" Vala asked when the sickbay door opened.

"Several broken ribs and burns,not to mention extensive bruising and a cracked cheek bone. He had some minor internal injuries we patched up. Dr. Lam is waiting to receive him. He's sedated to ease the pain." The medic answered.

"Thank you." Sam nodded.

The doctor returned to Daniel's bedside.

"Carolyn will see that Daniel recovers completely." Vala assured them.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed and they waited to be transported with their team mate and friend.

 

Carolyn had Daniel hooked up to monitors,an I.V. inserted and a catheter to keep an eye on his kidney output.

"Damn he looks bad." Mitchell uttered getting a really good look at Daniel for the first time since rescuing him.

"I could use the healing device." Vala offered.

"Alright,we can concentrate on the injuries I'm most concerned about." Carolyn agreed.

Vala quickly retrieved it and set to work.

"The General wants debriefed." Sam informed Cam who nodded and followed her to the elevator.

 

"Any idea who was behind this?" Landry asked.

"We didn't recognize him sir." Mitchell shook his head.

"Maybe when Daniel wakes he can tell us,Vala is healing him now." Sam added.

"Carolyn told me. His injuries would have put him down for months without Vala using the Goa'uld device." Landry nodded,"On another note the ship Daniel was held on exploded shortly after you rescued him."

The trio looked at each other.

"I do not believe it was a loss." Teal'c said.

"I agree." Landry nodded.

"We'd like to get back to him sir." Mitchell said.

"Reports by 1900,dismissed." Landry replied,rose and went into his office.

 

Vala turned off the healing device and leaned against Daniel's bed.

"Alright,hop into one of the beds and rest." Carolyn ordered.

"Daniel--"

"Is better now thanks to you. Bed. Now." Carolyn pointed.

Vala,with a little help,climbed into the bed beside Daniel and promptly passed out.

Carolyn placed a blanket over her then checked Daniel again.

"Princess?"

"Healing Daniel took a lot out of her." Carolyn answered coming over to the rest of SG-1.

"You three need your post mission exams." Carolyn reminded.

With reluctance they left their sleeping team mates.

 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes,he groaned a bit as he moved.

"Welcome back Jackson." Mitchell smiled as he hit the call button.

"Need to tell you--"

"Save it for when you're all better."

"No. Need to do this now." Daniel answered and slowly reached out to grip Mitchell's wrist.

"Alright,I'm listenin'."

 

Carolyn headed for Daniel's bed at the call bell,her eyes fell on Mitchell who looked a bit pale.

"Good to see you awake Daniel. Go and eat Colonel then rest while I run tests on him." She ordered.

Mitchell nodded and stepped away,he went to the door where he turned back,his eyes going over every inch of Daniel that was uncovered then dropped his head and left.

 

Vala stretched and sat up,her eyes looked to the bed beside hers and she quickly hopped off and headed for the door where she ran into a nurse.

"Where's Daniel?!?" She demanded.

"Dr. Lam took him for some tests." The nurse calmed her.

"Oh...alright then." Vala nodded.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" Landry asked joining them.

"Tests." Vala answered.

"I want to know when I can speak to him." Landry ordered,"Get the rest of your team together and meet me in the briefing room." He added and departed.

"I'll do that General." Vala called and frowned at his back.

Something is off and I'm pretty sure I can guess what it is.

With a nod to the nurse she went in search of Samantha,Mitchell and Muscles.

 

Carolyn looked over the test results and nodded to herself.

He'll be off SG-1 for a while so those bruises can heal. They'll probably insist on using the healing device again but even ten years later we still don't know the complete side effects of the technology,better to let nature handle it from here.

Closing the file she headed to Daniel's bed where the nurse informed her the General wanted to speak to her.

Daniel would most likely sleep for several more hours,it was the best thing for him now.

With one last look she headed for the door.

 

"And the ship exploding?" Landry asked.

"I went to disengage the shield and may have...accidentally of course...put some of the crystals back incorrectly." Vala answered.

"Accidentally?" Landry asked dubiously.

"Of course." Vala met his eyes.

Landry sighed and turned to the subdued team and nodded his dismissal.

"We should go see Daniel." Sam said as Landry went into his office.

"You three go ahead." Mitchell replied.

"Cam..."

"Don't Sam." He said and left.

Rising the trio went to the Infirmary to check on Daniel.

 

Daniel turned his head and opened his eyes slowly then pulled back slightly.

"Hello Daniel." Vala grinned,her face mere inches from his own.

"Vala."

"What?" Vala asked innocently as Dr. Lam came over.

"I need to take a look at him."

"Oh,go ahead."

Lam cleared her throat and Vala looked at her then straightened.

"I'll let the General know you're awake." Vala beamed and headed for the door.

 

"Hey,Vala said you were up." Sam smiled as she and Teal'c entered the room a short time later.

"How do you feel Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Sore."

"Not surprising." Carolyn commented as she took his blood pressure.

"Guess I don't want to see myself then?"

"You do not."

"Thanks Teal'c." Daniel muttered.

"Is Vala going to heal him some more?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"She took care of the serious injuries,his own body can handle the rest." Carolyn shook her head.

"She did?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Four cracked ribs,a bruised kidney and that cracked cheek bone. She's the reason you don't have a catheter any more." Carolyn answered.

"Oh. I need to thank her for that then." Daniel replied,"How'd you guys find me?"

Sam and Teal'c relayed the mission to him.

"I owe her for that too then." Daniel nodded.

"Good to see you awake Daniel." Landry said coming over,Vala following.

Daniel tried to sit up and winced,Dr. Lam adjusted the bed so he was more upright and he nodded his thanks.

"Can you give me the short version?" Landry requested.

"I went to bed on the planet and woke on the ship." Daniel sighed,"I never even heard anyone come into my room."

"The bounty hunters ship had beaming technology." Sam replied.

"I guessed as much. They must have stunned me or something while I slept." Daniel nodded.

"How long before he showed up?" Landry questioned.

"Not long after I woke,a few moments at most. I guess he could have been monitoring me or something." Daniel shrugged,  
"He didn't talk much,used the painstick a lot." Daniel added and looked at Teal'c in sympathy and received a nod in acknowledgement.

"We're all glad to have you back,your report can wait til you're healed a bit more." Landry said.

"Thank you sir." Daniel nodded tiredly.

"Okay,he needs to rest." Carolyn ordered.

Landry led the rest of SG-1 to the door.

"Vala." Daniel called and she hurried back over smiling.

"Yes darling?"

"I wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome. Does this mean you owe me? Because there's this sexy red dress in the catalog--"

"Don't push it." Daniel gave her a look.

"Right. I'll see you later." Vala nodded and hurried to catch up with her other team mates.

Dr. Lam shook her head with a smirk and readjusted his bed to a sleeping position.

"Get some rest." She ordered and left him too.

Daniel closed his eyes tiredly and drifted to sleep.

Cam watched from the doorway then sighed and walked away.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Thanks Teal'c." Daniel nodded and eased onto the couch.

It had been a week since his rescue and Dr. Lam finally had released him to go home.

"Do you require anything?" Teal'c asked.

"Nope. Head on back,I know the General has you all on downtime for a few weeks so go see Ry'ac and Kar'yn. Tell them I said hello."

"I shall do so. Rest well my friend."

After Teal'c left Daniel rose to take a nice relaxing soak to ease his aches and pains.

A knock on the door made him change directions and he opened it to find Mitchell.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Daniel nodded and let him inside then closed the door.

"I...well...uh..." Mitchell fumbled then finally blurted out what he wanted to say,"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Daniel asked puzzled.

"For what?!? Look at you man! It's my fault!"

"Oookay. Did you know he'd do this?"

"Course not!"

"So how can it be your fault? No one knew that Kefflin knew you had impersonated him right? It's over. Let it go."

"Jackson--"

"Mitchell,chill."

"Chill?"

"Yes. You saved our lives by pretending to be Kefflin. This," Daniel motioned to him self, "will heal."

Mitchell shook his head and geared up to argue.

"Look,stay or go,I'm gonna take a nice long bath." Daniel replied exasperated and headed down the hall leaving Mitchell standing in the livingroom alone.

Cam sat then stood,undecided.

Seeing a light he looked over then came to attention.

"Sir!"

"Daniel?"

"Getting ready for a bath sir. I'm gonna..." Mitchell edged toward the door.

"Mitchell."

"Sir?" He asked turning back.

"I'm not happy about this."

"Neither am I sir." Mitchell sighed and left.

Exiting the apartment he ran into Sam and Vala.

"You see Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. General O'Neill's there now."

"You okay?" Sam inquired.

"The General isn't happy with me. I may be saying good-bye to you guys and hello Alaska." Cam sighed.

"Nope. Daniel won't let that happen. Whatever you're talking about." Vala replied.

Sam smiled and took Cam's arm leading him to her car.

"My truck."

"We'll get it later." Sam said opening her door,"It'll be okay Cam. You saved our lives and Daniel will make sure the General remembers that."

"That's what he said ya know? Jackson I mean."

"Then you should listen to him,this too shall pass. Now get in,we're going to this karaoke bar Cassie told me about."

"Karaoke?" Cam eyed them dubiously.

"Terrible singing,inventively named drinks...fun for everyone." Vala grinned,"Besides,you can't help it if your planet has a limited gene pool."

"Jackson and I don't really look alike do we?"

"No." Sam replied.

"Aside from your hair color and your eyes." Vala agreed.

Cam shook his head as they drove off.

 

Daniel put a liberal amount of bath salts into the water and eased into the tub with a sigh.

"Knock. Knock."

"Hey." Daniel smiled at Jack in the doorway.

"I'd have been here sooner but..."

"Too busy." Daniel understood.

"Too angry at Mitchell."

"What? Why?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Why? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Jack replied and angrily and stomped over to the toilet where he dropped down to sit,"That stupid plan of his to impersonate that Lucian idiot did this to you! I've got his transfer to Elmendorff ready."

"Jack."

"What?" Jack groused.

"Cam used the Reole chemical to infiltrate Netan's inner circle to find us. He saved our lives. How could he or any of us know Kefflin would seek revenge for it?"

"And end up grabbing you!"Jack snapped,"Why didn't you tell Kefflin you weren't Mitchell?"

Daniel looked at Jack a long moment and realized he was looking at this through a lovers eyes and not military ones.

"There would have been no reason for him to keep me alive Jack." Daniel reasoned.

"You couldn't know that! He could have used you to bait Mitchell!"

"You're right,on both counts but I still could have died once he got Mitchell and Mitchell probably would have been killed too.  
As long as he thought I was Mitchell I was alive for him to torture...and for my team to rescue me." Daniel explained and held out his hand,"Jack,these injuries will heal. I'm not willingly going to leave you again,I promise."

Jack frowned but took Daniel's hand.

"Let Mitchell be. For me?" Daniel quietly requested.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood releasing Daniel's hand.

"I'm going to make us something to eat,don't soak too long." Jack said and left the bathroom.

Daniel looked at his bruises and silently thanked his team for coming to his rescue.

 

Jack put his jacket on the back of the chair and got a skillet from the cabinet then took out the stir fry and started on dinner.

He was still angry at Mitchell,even if it wasn't rational to be.

His lover had been hurt damn it!

Only for Daniel would he shred the tranfer papers once he got back to D.C.

"You on meds?"

"No." Daniel called back.

"Wine it is." Jack murmured and pulled a half bottle from the fridge for his lover and a beer for himself

 

Daniel climbed from the tub feeling much better,he dried off and pulled his robe on then went in search of Jack.

"Smells good." He said stepping into the kitchen.

Jack poured him a glass of wine and Daniel nodded his thanks taking a sip before sitting at the table.

"How bad is it?" Jack motioned.

"You can take inventory after dinner." Daniel smiled back.

Jack loaded their plates then sat with his beer and they dug in in companionable silence.

 

"I am stuffed." Daniel admitted patting his stomach.

"Let me load the dishwasher then I'll take that inventory."

Daniel watched and when Jack was done he took his hand and led his lover to the bedroom where he disrobed and let Jack look his fill.

"Maybe it's time to retire." Jack murmured kissing a bruise.

"Not while the Ori are out there."

"Danny."

"I let them know about us Jack,I need to see this through." Daniel's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"I love you space monkey." Jack hugged him.

"I know you do and I'm sorry to make you worry so much." Daniel whispered taking comfort from Jack's embrace.

"I can't ask you to go if you're not ready." Jack sighed and let him go.

"Thank you for that. Now,General,less talk."

"More action Dr. Jackson?" Jack smirked.

"Mmm-hmm." Daniel replied as Jack set about kissing his neck.

"Don't ever change Danny." Jack whispered in his ear and took his lover and best friend to bed to sooth Daniel's injuries and ease Jack's worried soul.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Vala saying Earth had a limited gene pool upon seeing Mitchell and Daniel together.


End file.
